


Role Play

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grace Bondage, Grace Kink, Heterosexual Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessed Castiel, Reader-Insert, Snowballing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i have a sex with possessed people kink i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader suspects something is off about Castiel, her crush, when the normally reserved angel gets handsy. Little does she know Cas is tucked away and Lucifer wants to play. Will Reader figure it out before she's in too deep with the Devil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Play

The fight against the Darkness, Amara, loomed over everything you said or did lately. The boys were concerned but calmer about it, having dealt with the forces of supreme evil several times before. You, on the other hand, were just a novice hunter compared to the Winchesters. You knew the occult and the lore, but actually going out there and hunting? You were used to going up against vampires and the occasional ghost. Angels and demons were still relatively new beings to you. Dealing with a threat like God's sister seemed like an insurmountable undertaking.

You were in the library searching through the lore, looking for any clue Sam and Dean might have missed. The words and symbols you found in the dusty tomes started blending together into an indecipherable jumble. The silence and stillness of the room added to the ominous mood of the place, broken only by your foot tapping anxiously on the tile beneath you. After hours of looking at pages of spells, lore, symbols and witchy-woo scribbles, you couldn't look at this stuff for another minute. As far as you could tell, there was nothing in these books that could help you with the Amara problem. You slammed the book shut with a thud that echoed around you.

A hot shower and a nap sounded good right about now- maybe a little something more involving your vibrator. Anything that involved getting out of that drafty library, getting some stress relief and calming your frazzled nerves would improve your mood. The boys were gone on a hunt for the time being and you had the place to yourself. Sam and Dean usually respected your privacy, when your door was closed they knew to knock. With them gone on a hunt, you'd have no intrusions at all on your 'me time,' you thought.

The life of a hunter isn't very conducive to romance. Flings here and there? Yes. But something more lasting was a frightening prospect. Since you started working with the Winchesters, the bad guys began taking an interest in you. They knew who you were. You could never drag a civilian into this life and into harm's way. It would never be like that with Cas, though. He was an angel. He could protect himself as well as you from just about any danger. But it was impossible. It was just a fantasy you had floating around your head, something to dream about. You had a crush on Cas, but you were careful not to let any of your feelings show, since you knew Sam and Dean would never let you hear the end of it if they knew. You figured Cas was oblivious to your feelings, too caught up in the world of hunting and being an angel and doing whatever it is angels do to bother with silly notions like romance with a human. It had been awhile since you had seen Cas around. The last time you saw him, he seemed different. His trip to hell to rescue Sam had changed him, it seemed. You missed seeing him and the way you felt whenever he was around.

As you were walking through the hallway to the shower room, the sound of rummaging through drawers and crashing furniture in the storage room startled you out of your thoughts. On instinct, you reached for the angel blade tucked away in your boot and approached the open door with quiet, cautious steps. Gripping the blade, you rounded the corner, ready to pounce on whoever had broken in. "Hey!" you shouted as you jumped out from behind the doorway. The intruder turned around, and you saw Cas' familiar face, looking at you quizzically and thoroughly unimpressed by your threat display. He had ditched his trench coat somewhere, his tie loosened, sleeves rolled and pushed up over his elbows as he dug through the bunker's archives. It was out of the ordinary for him to have so much skin showing, and you couldn't help but appreciate the view. "Oh, it's you," you say, lowering your blade and tucking it back into your boot. "Cas, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," he said. His voice was higher pitched than you were used to and it had an unfamiliar sarcastic bite to it. He cleared his throat. "It was not my intention to frighten you," he said.

"It's alright," you said, shrugging off the difference in his tone of voice as stress. "What are you doing in here? Dean is gonna be mad you made a mess of the archives. You know how he is about keeping everything nice and neat in here." Boxes of files were overturned on the ground, drawers tipped over and their contents spilled out onto the floor. It was unlike Cas to leave a room looking so disorderly, but the fight against Amara was more urgent than cleaning up a few scattered dusty old papers.

"I'm looking for anything that would help draw out Amara. A spell, a weapon. But there's nothing," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "What are you up to?" he said, setting down the parchments he was looking through and crossing his arms, eyeing you intently.

"I was, um, same as you. In the library, looking for a spell, anything the guys might have overlooked," you said, feeling suddenly naked under his gaze, like Cas could see right through your attempts to blur the truth. The way he was looking at you; eyeing you up and down; made you shiver.

"No, I know about that. I'm a celestial being, concrete walls don't obstruct my awareness," he said, motioning to the walls with his finger as he strolled closer to you in a way that was fluid, graceful and predatory. "I meant, what were you planning to do.. in your room.. alone?"

He could see through you. You felt your cheeks grow hot, you hoped Cas didn't sense the surge of embarrassment that was washing over your entire body in that moment, but you knew he did. He was an angel, of course he knew. He could sense changes in your body temperature. He could feel your embarrassment. He knew everything. He knew how you thought about him when you were alone. He knew you daydreamed about being with him. He could sense your feelings about him, you just knew it. "I was actually just going to take a shower, it helps me relax," you answered, giving him half the truth. "Are you feeling alright? You seem a bit different since you came back from Hell."

"Oh, you could say that," he said, a strange smirk on his face. "A place like Hell tends to change you, even after a brief visit. You seem stressed yourself. I could heal you, if you like." He raised his fingers to your forehead and you gently pulled his hand away, not desiring the instantaneous, angelic sort of healing right now. His palm throbbed with the resonating hum of his grace, stronger and colder than you had ever felt it before.

"Thanks, but I was hoping for something more human," you said. You were still holding Cas' hand. "Don't waste your grace on me, Cas. Save it for when it's important. There's nothing wrong with me that a hot shower and some alone time won't fix," you said, realizing what you said immediately after you said it. "I meant a nap alone, of course."

"A nap. Of course," Cas said, winking at you. "We could do some stress relief the human way, if you'd like," he said, threading his fingers through yours. He closed the distance between you, pulling a few loose strands of your hair back from your neck. "I've been told I'm quite good at it," he whispered into your ear. You were surprised at his sudden boldness and physical affection. There was something different about him. You never felt nervous around Cas, even with your crush on him. It was more like joy, elation when he touched you. Castiel's presence normally had a calming affect on you, but not today. His energy was different. The way he moved, the look in his eye was predatory. He was like a cat who had been given a brand new toy to play with, you. There was a weird sexual chemistry between the two of you that was never there before. Instead of feeling calm you were even more on edge in his presence than you were 5 minutes ago. Your heart raced and your breath became a little heavier. You lowered your eyes to the floor, afraid he could look into them and read your every thought. He lifted your chin, making you look at him. "You don't have to hide your feelings from me," he said. "I'm very attuned to these sort of longings. I can feel them from a million miles away. I can even feel them all the way in Hell."

"You can?" you asked.

He nodded.

So he knew everything. He knew you had a crush on him. He knew you were sexually frustrated and planning on taking a hot shower and pleasuring yourself, imagining it was him pleasuring you while you did so. "Get out of my head," you said with a shy laugh, trying to hide your embarrassment.

"Sorry, I can't help it when your thoughts are so pleasant for me, too," he confessed, pulling you closer to him. "I don't judge you for the way you feel," he said, smiling. "Angels can have that effect on some humans," he said, his hands on your waist. "And some humans can have a similar effect on angels." Even if his new attitude frightened you a bit you were still drawn to him, more than you ever were before. "Do you know how long it's been since anyone worth a damn has thought anything genuinely nice about me? Too long. It feels like it was eons ago."

"What do you mean? You're so wonderful," you say, wondering aloud what he was even talking about. You wrapped your arms around him, and he lowered his hands to caress your ass, walking you backward until you were pushed up against the wall. What the hell happened to Cas in Hell? This wasn't like him at all. The awkwardness was gone. He was confident and so sexual. His voice dripped with sex and you felt him undressing you with his eyes. 

"Whatever happened to you down there, I think I'm glad it did," you said, trying to break the tension you felt.

He smirked at that, picking you up and wrapping your legs around him. "You like the new me? Are you sure about that?" he asked, grinding his hips against your core. "Be careful what you wish for, little girl." He silenced the needy moan that came from your mouth by attacking your lips with his own. Your tongues lavished attention on each others mouths as you thrust your hips back against his, dry humping each other against the wall. He held you up with his grace, levitating you like you were magnetic, using his hands to unbutton your shirt, dragging kisses and sucking down your neck, eager to reach your breasts and free them from your bra.

"Oh, Cas," you sighed, wanting more of him. His posture stiffened and he stopped what he was doing, immediately pulling away from you.

"Hmph. Let's play a game," he whispered, releasing his grace from you and letting you slide down from the wall to your feet. "Would you like that?"

"It depends. What kind of game?" you asked, confused by his shifting mood. What had gotten into him lately?

"What if we pretend that I'm Lucifer," his eyebrow cocked dominantly, his expression suggestive. "I'm free from the cage, after a very long--," he said, eyeing your body and lightly stroking your breasts still clothed in your bra, "--and very sex deprived period of confinement... and you are, well, a very beautiful human, an irresistible temptation for an angel such as myself?"

You couldn't believe your ears. "You want to role play? As your brother?!" you ask, incredulous. This was weird, even by Cas standards. Role playing as Satan himself? But this was Cas, your crush. He clearly wanted you, and you definitely wanted him, even if he was being extra strange lately. You wanted him even if it meant calling him by another angel's name- his brother's name. You had no idea why Cas would want to pretend to be Lucifer. Something he saw in Hell must have really shook him up. You didn't know much about the archangel, only what you read in the lore and in the bible. You knew to take both depictions with a grain of salt. With no real experience with him, you didn't have any strong feelings one way or another about Lucifer.

What the hell, why not. You kissed Cas sweetly as if to make your answer known. You'd play along with Cas and do pretty much anything he wanted. You trusted him that much. "I didn't know you were so kinky, Cas," you said, coming to terms with what he was asking of you. Maybe it wouldn't be so weird. You trusted Cas with your life, after all. You could trust him with this. It could be fun to role play, to escape your bleak reality and step into a sexy fantasy, as odd as it was, for a little while.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not Cas. Call me Lucifer. It will be fun. I promise. You can trust me," he said, smiling.

You nodded, and with that, he snapped his fingers and you were teleported into your bedroom, surprising you. "You can teleport again?" you asked.

"Eh, that. It comes and goes," he shrugged. "But enough about my abilities," he said, returning his attention back to pulling off your clothes. "It's been a long time since anyone worthy has desired me," he said, unbuttoning the last button of your shirt. You shrugged it off your shoulders, reaching for his tie. He was about to snap his fingers when you covered his hand with yours.

"Wait. Let me, Lucifer," you said. "Let me undress you. If you think I'm worthy." He licked his lips, his eyes wild with lust now that you were complying with the game he wanted to play. You pulled off his loosened tie, tossing it over on the bed. He snapped his fingers, and the front clasps of your bra popped open, making you gasp in surprise. You pulled it off and tossed it to the ground. "No fair," you teased, covering your breasts with your hands as you toed off your boots.

"The Devil doesn't play fair, does he?" he asked, pulling your hands away to eye your half nude body. "Mmm.. ok, your turn."

You unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the smooth bronze planes of his chest. You grazed his warm flesh with your fingertips, making him shiver. He shrugged off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He hitched his fingers into the waistband of your jeans and pulled you against him.

"This vessel is nice," you said, pressed up against his chest. "It suits you very well, Lucifer."

"It's not bad, I guess," he said, smiling down at you. "But it will have to do for now." He snapped his fingers again, and your jeans came off, falling in a pile on the floor behind you. You stood there, wearing nothing but your panties and socks. He reached forward, taking your breasts into his hands and squeezing them lightly. "Vessels. They're amazing, aren't they? Some of them, anyway," he said, circling his thumbs around your nipples, making them hard. 

You couldn't help but notice the hardness developing in his pants, and you licked your lips at the thought of Cas being so aroused by you. You leaned forward to kiss him. "Mmm.. Lucifer. Thought you didn't like humans. Your vessel seems to disagree," you said, looking down at the bulge straining against his pants. "You've been waiting for a long time, haven't you?" you asked, you hand smoothing down over his abdomen, downward to his clothed erection. He moans with a sigh as you rub him through his clothes, wanting so much more physical contact. "Waiting for someone to give you pleasure, to worship you the way you deserve to be worshiped." You unfasten his belt and pull it off, reaching for the button of his pants when he stops you.

"No cheating, little human. It's my turn again," he admonished you, gliding his hands down your sides to your hips where he hooked this thumbs into the thin elastic strings holding together your bikini panties. He pulled them slowly down your hips, lowering himself all the while until they fell to the floor and he was face level with your pussy.

"Where's your little brother?" you ask, humoring Cas with his role playing game.

"He's safe and tucked away. Ugh, but let's not talk about him right now," he said, smirking against your skin as he kissed up your thighs. "Don't want to ruin the mood, do we?" You'd felt Cas' grace before in the pleasant hum when he healed you, or the invisible force that pulled you away from some danger in the heat of battle. Here, though, his grace felt unusually strong and cold as it licked its way up your body, spiralling through your thousands of nerves and setting them alight with need. The same invisible force that would carefully throw you out of harm's way was now holding your body still, all but locking you in place and spreading your legs open for him. There was a cold edge to it, a strength you'd never felt before. You could feel the angel's warm breath on your clit, mixing with the odd coolness of his grace- a combination that made you whine and writhe underneath the pressure he was putting on you. He kept teasing you, kissing you here and there, everywhere except where you wanted it most. You didn't expect Cas to be this good at drawing out your torment and keeping you wanting more, but there you were, begging him with your body.

"Maybe he'd rather watch this instead," you suggested, trying in vain to roll your hips closer to him. Every time you tried to move, the strength of his grace reacted to counteract it, surging through your muscles and bones and locking your body in place. You moaned in frustration, wanting nothing more than to thrust yourself down on Cas' tongue and ride his beautiful face furiously.

Cas looked up at you, surprised. "Oh? Now who's the kinky one?" he asked. "Although, I'm not sure I want to share you with anyone, even with my dear, sweet little bro."

"It's my turn," you said. Cas takes to his feet, releasing his grace's hold on you. You unbutton his pants, hooking your fingers into his pants and boxer shorts, pulling both down at the same time until they're around his knees. Cas picks you up easily and flings you onto the bed. You land with a yelp, bouncing as you end up spread eagle on the blankets and pile of pillows.

"I said 'No cheating,'" he growled, hovering over you. He pulled the remainder of his clothes off and kissed you harshly. You returned it just as eagerly, feeling his hard length pressing against your wet slit. You buck your hips up trying to create some of the friction you craved but Cas used his grace to hold you firmly in place, increasing your already mounting sexual frustration. "You're a naughty little human, aren't you? So disobedient. So sinful," he smiled wickedly. "That's why I picked you.”

"Are you going to punish me?" you teased. "Is that what Lucifer likes to do to sinners?"

"Sinners? Punishment?" he scoffed. "Oh dear, you have me all wrong. I don't care what you little hairless apes do or don't do. Judgment, is really not my thing. I'm usually indifferent. Perhaps I should punish you for disobeying me," he said, sizing you up as if he were really contemplating your punishment. "But..." he said, using his grace to spread you legs open further, "seeing you like this makes me think I should reward you instead."

He loosened the grip of his grace on you, allowing you to wrap your legs around his waist, drawing him closer to you.

"This is really turning you on, isn't it?" he whispered, his fingers rubbing gentle circles through your pussy, lightly stroking his cock with his other hand. "You're so wet for Lucifer, aren't you?"

You moaned in response and squirmed under his touch, unable to form coherent words at the moment. He was bringing you dangerously close to the edge. You thought the sloppy wet sounds that his torturously slow teasing were producing spoke for you well enough.

"Say it," he demanded, pulling his hand away from you and himself, crossing his arms. "Tell me how much you want me. Tell me how good this feels. Or I'll stop, for good this time."

"Oh please, please don't stop," you whine in protest. "It... you feel so good. I want you. Please."

"Hmm," he said, scratching his chin. You let out a frustrated sigh, exasperated by this teasing. It was turning you on even more, him bringing you close then denying you. "Not bad.” he said. “Who do you want, little human? Say my name." He took the head of his cock, resonating as it was with his grace and swirled it around your clit. It was almost enough to push you over toward your orgasm, but he held you back from the edge.

His grace was invisible to the human eye. You saw nothing out of the ordinary, but you could distinctly feel the tendrils burying themselves inside you. It was a cold feeling, but there was nothing biting or unpleasant in that coldness. There were tiny threads of grace sucking at your clit where he teased you with his cock. There were larger tendrils, more tentacle-like, pumping in and out of you. You felt something probe your back entrance, cautiously, like it was testing the waters. You nodded your approval, and it slipped further inside you, stretching you out deliciously. Another tentacle attached itself to your nipples, sucking on them hard, but not hard enough to drive you over the edge. You knew he could, if he wanted. He could make you come just from one touch, or even without any touching at all. But he didn't. He was manipulating you all over like a plaything, his grace controlling your arousal. He was keeping you hovering so close to the release you needed, all with that damned knowing smirk on his face. All without breaking a sweat.

"Lucifer. I want you, Lucifer. I want to be yours," you moaned. You would say anything Cas wanted you to say, call him whatever name he asked, anything to keep this sweet torture going in the direction you knew it was going. The pleasure making you shiver, your thighs were shaking even before he had entered you. You cried out, "Please!" begging him to keep going, on the verge of tears.

"It's alright," he calmed you. "I won't tell a soul. It'll be our dirty little secret. Sam and Dean don't need to know you love the Devil and the Devil's cock.” He pushed into you slowly, biting his lip as he did. You cried out, half way between a moan and a sigh as you felt him, and his grace resonating inside you. “Mmmm.. but Cassie...” he said, gripping your thighs roughly enough to leave bruises and thrusting into you deeper. “You said you wanted him to watch. He sees. And he likes what he sees. Unlike myself, he always did have a soft spot for humans. You especially."

The oddness of his words and the pleasure he was giving you clashed. Cas was really into this strange little fantasy, you thought. Before a few minutes ago, you didn't even know he thought about such things. You didn't even think he cared about sex, let alone having these kind of elaborate sexual fantasies. You decided to play along with him, for as long as you could. As a hunter, you were used to playing different roles, going undercover and posing as FBI. This wasn't any different really, except it was Cas, naked, in bed with you, fucking into you and pretending to be his brother, the literal devil. Alright, so it was a lot different.

"It's been a long time since I've done this," he said between low grunts as he thrusted in and out of you at a deliciously slow pace.

"It's ok. I trust you," you said, reassuring him. "We can take it slow, if you want to." You knew Cas, you knew he would never hurt you. “I love you,” you blurted out in a whisper.

"Oh, that's so beautiful," he said. He started laughing maniacally. "He's touched, really. That's the funniest part. He really does love you, too. I had no idea!"

"This is getting really weird," you said, feeling a little uncomfortable with how far he had taken this role play. You still wanted him of course, you still needed him. But without all this. "Please.." you begged.

"Of course it's weird! You want to know why?" He pulled you up from the bed easily with his cock and his grace still threaded deep inside you. "Because I really am Lucifer," he said.

Your blood ran cold. "No. That's not possible," you said.

"You think little Cassie could do this?" he lowered you back onto the bed with his grace. "You think little Cassie could control your sweet little human body the way I can, the way only an archangel can? Please. I can play you like an finely tuned instrument, silly little human." As if to prove his claim, his eyes flashed red and his magnificent and unbroken white and gold wings appeared behind him as a sudden crack of lightning lit up the room. You felt goosebumps all over your skin. "Believe me now?" he asked with a smile.

Suddenly the realization crashed down upon you. His voice, his aura being off, the predatory glint in his eye, his crooked smile. All of it was right there in front of you, a big red flashing sign THIS IS NOT CAS and you failed to see it. Some hunter you were.

You struggled with what to do next. You couldn't escape if you wanted to. Although like any creature with a bit of sense you were afraid of Lucifer on a visceral level, the strange thing was you didn't want to run away from him. Everything logical in your head said RUN, SCREAM FOR HELP, GET OUT OF THERE. But there was some part of you that wanted Lucifer back. He had a hold over you. He had awakened something inside you, some twisted side you didn't even know was there.

Half of your brain hated him for what he had done, messing with you like this, and using Cas' body to do it. But you were so turned on by the situation. Cas was your crush. Lucifer was so bad and wrong and forbidden. He was everything a human; especially a hunter; is not supposed to want.

You wondered about Cas. Was he alright? Was Lucifer hurting him? Cas was maybe watching you, maybe even feeling you. Maybe his grace was fucking into you alongside Lucifer's. You couldn't believe you were thinking this. It was wrong. You hated yourself for even thinking about it, but it was the hottest thing you've ever experienced. Two angels in one body, one good, one bad. The angel you loved, and the angel you should hate. This was wrong. This was the devil! Sure, Cas must have let him in, so he consented to this, but it was Cas' body. You looked him up and down again. Cas' body. Broad shoulders. Sharp hipbones forming a beautiful V that directed your eyes downward past the patch of dark hair to his cock, its tip still wet with your juices and precum. Head of his cock almost as pink as those plush lips you felt all over your body, that you wanted to feel some more. Fuck. Lucifer was staring at you, sizing you up with those hungry eyes, flitted back from glowing red to the familiar bright blue. They were Cas' eyes, usually sweet and concerned but now full of lust and danger. You craved that danger, that promise of lust.

"Please, Lucifer," you pleaded. "Just don't hurt him. Don't hurt Cas.”

“I wouldn't dream of it,” he said, stilling his movements. “Why would I? He's given me this gift. Well, two gifts, actually. This vessel, and you. And I'm giving him exactly what he wants,” he said, wrapping your legs around his waist. “What he didn't have the courage to ask you for.”

“Promise me he's safe,” you said.

“I wouldn't lie to you. Not about this anyway. You have my word,” he said. “Your little angel is safe and sound.”

You sighed. Why should you trust Lucifer now, after he tricked you? But you wanted to believe him that Cas was safe. He had no reason to hurt Cas. Lucifer, you knew from your readings of lore, didn't just do things to be horrible. He had a purpose behind everything he did. Torturing Cas would bring him no pleasure and serve no purpose, you reasoned. You wanted to believe, and you wanted him to keep going.

“Don't stop,” you said, your breath heavy as you said the words and looked into his eyes- Cas' eyes. “I want you. I still want you."

"Interesting. Unexpected," he remarked. "Tell me what you want, human."

"Fuck me, please,” you begged. “I need you inside of me, want to feel you all over me. Fuck me with your grace. Fill me up. I want..I want you to..."

"Yes?" he teased, thrusting his hips achingly slow.

"Make me come, please. Lucifer, please. I want to feel you come, feel it dripping out of me."

"What a dirty little monkey you are," he taunted, laughing. "Tell you what, I will keep fucking you. You asked nicely enough. I'll even let Cas feel it, too. How about that? You can have us both. His grace wants to play with you, too, you know. Poor thing, he needs it almost as bad as I do. He doesn't do much with this vessel, does he? Such a shame."

It wasn't for lack of trying. You tried to subtly hint to Cas for months that you were interested in him, but he never seemed to notice. Or if he did, he was too focused on his mission to act on it, not that you blamed him. You wondered if Lucifer was just toying with you by saying Cas was interested in you. Probably another one of his tricks, but you had no choice but to trust him. You had made a deal with the devil.

Lucifer rewarded your trust in him but releasing the grip of his grace on your body, allowing you to move underneath him freely. You raised yourself up and brought your lips to his in a soft, tender kiss, surprising Lucifer. He kissed you back, and you pulled him down onto the bed, pulling himself out of you in the process. He grumbled at the loss of being inside you. “Lay back, and let me take care of you,” you said. You pushed him down on the bed, which he complied with, and straddled him, his shaft rubbing against your slit. You slid your hand down along his cock and lined him up with your pussy, sinking down on him slowly. This is what you've always imagined when you imagined being with Cas, him laying under you, his eyes full of lust. You could almost pretend it was Cas under you, if it weren't for that glint in his eye and that smirk that would creep up onto his lips. Lucifer's hands found your ass, kneeding the soft flesh. You rocked your hips, riding his cock and grinding yourself down against him, trying to gain some friction. He got the message and brought one hand to your clit, teasing you with his fingers.

"I can make you come as many times as I want," he said. You moaned and begged at this, making him laugh. "But who said I want to," he said, moving his hand back to your ass and slapping it.

"You son of a bitch," you grumbled.

"Watch it, human," he growled. He thrust up into you sharply, making you cry out. You leaned back, still riding and grinding against him, steadying yourself by gripping his thighs. You felt something holding you up. His grace was lifting your weight like it was nothing. Your hands were unbound and free to roam. "Go ahead, touch yourself. I know you want to," he said. "I can feel how desperate you are, how bad you want it."

He sat up from the bed, using his grace to bring you closer to him. "You're the one who tricked me into having sex with you," you shot back, bringing your hand around front to stroke your clit. "So tell me, who's really the desperate one?" You knew it wasn't wise to sass the Devil, but somehow you knew he wouldn't hurt you. Not now, anyway.

"Touché," he said. "It's true, I am a creature of lust." You rode him as he continued thrusting into you with soft grunts. His grace formed tentacles that lavished attention on your flesh, sucking on your nipples and sliding their way all over your now sweat-slicked body. You rubbed your clit, but felt nothing. "Having some trouble, are we?"

"You're doing this," you growled. He was using his grace to block you from getting off. Of course he was, why would you expect anything else from Satan? All the nasty tricks you've heard about angels using, they learned them all from Lucifer.

He laughed. "Aww, don't be mad. I just don't want you to come yet, sweetheart," he said, pushing your hand aside and replacing it with his own. "And I want to be the one who makes you come." His hand didn't move, but he let his grace do all the work, sliding up and down your slit with a strange hot and cold vibration. The warmth was from Cas, the cold from Lucifer. You moaned at the thought of both angels enjoying you and feeling you.

"That's right," Lucifer said. "Cassy is here, and he's enjoying this as much as I am. If not more."

"Cas..." you sighed.

"Shh.. let's stop talking about him," Lucifer said, flipping you over on your back as he hovered above you, his cock never pulling out. "Because right now, you're mine." You set your ankles over his shoulders, and he thrust into you sharply and deeply. 

You cried out his name. "Lucifer," you moaned, closing your eyes.

"Open your eyes," he commanded. "Look at me," he said, lowering himself down so that his face was right up against yours. "Or rather, look at us," he whispered. "You like this, don't you? You like that I'm inside Castiel, making him do the things he lacked the courage to do for all this time."

"Yes," you said, trembling. "but I want you, too." It was true. You shouldn't be surprised by your admission, but you are. Lucifer was the most beautiful angel ever created and one of the most powerful, it was only natural you would feel attracted to him. The fact that he was inside the angel you found most beautiful made you helpless to stop yourself.

Lucifer kissed you softly, and you returned the kiss only with more force and urgency. His grace sucked on you hard in reply, licking your nipples into stiff peaks. He stroked your clit with one finger, restraining his grace and just teasing it with his- or Cas' vessel, building up your pleasure slowly. "I want you to come for me. I want you to look at me, I want you to scream my name. Can you do that for me?"

You shook your head yes. Lucifer rubbed you harder with his fingertips and the grace of two angels snaked its way around your clit, thrumming with Cas' heat and the sharp bite of Lucifer's cold. You bucked your hips up into his hand, craving even more of the overwhelming feeling, but he held you back, thrusting into you rhythmically all the while. You wanted this to last longer. You weren't ready to give in to the Devil's commands. But your body gave you no choice in the matter. "Come for me now, Y/N," Lucifer said.

"Oh!" you cried out, still trying to hold on and resist. "Lucifer, please.."

He smirked at you. "You're pretty strong for a human, aren't you? You want me, but you don't want to fully admit it. You don't want to acknowledge that your sweet little pussy belongs to me now."

"Oh, Lucifer," you moaned, your hands gripping the sheets for dear life. Hearing these words come out of Cas' mouth, even when it wasn't really Cas, was going to push you over the edge. "Please... I want more, I don't want to come yet."

"I want to feel your hot little human pussy drenching my cock, _my brother's_ cock," he said between thrusts. "And he wants it, too. Be a good girl for us. Cas really wants to fill you up. You should hear him right now, it's a lot dirtier in Enochian." Lucifer took his other hand, the one not rubbing your clit and raised 2 fingers to your forehead. Warmth enveloped you, and suddenly you could feel Cas. You felt not just his grace but his true self. Strange whispers in the angelic language you couldn't understand, but your body felt their meaning. You could feel what he was feeling, his lust, his embarrassment, his love for you. His forgiveness of you for what you were doing with Lucifer. But more than anything else, you felt his need, his desire for you.

"You see?" Lucifer asked, his fingers leaving your forehead, pulling Cas' emotions with him. "He wants you to come for us. Give in, Y/N," Lucifer whispered.

You fought hard but you could no longer hold back the pleasure that had built up inside you. Their grace sucked on your clit hard, thrusting into you alongside Lucifer- or Cas' cock, finally pushing you over the edge against your will. You moaned the Devil's name, staring up at his grinning face, familiar but not, looking into eyes that were not his own. You felt yourself throb around him as you rode out the aftershocks of your orgasm. Lucifer's thrusts became stronger and more erratic. His moans were the sexiest thing you'd ever heard, next to the filth he was saying to you. He thrust into you deeply one last time and came with his head thrown back, his eyes slightly closed and his sinful mouth open, moaning and panting through his release.

You were wet, sore and aching, the grace of 2 angels taking you well past your limits. Lucifer caught his breath and pulled out of you slowly. "Mmm..." he sighed. "Look at that." He spread your legs apart and watched as some of his cum dripped out of you. You felt it leak down your thighs. He dipped his fingers inside you, scooping out his cum and getting them wet. "Have a taste," he said, holding his cum-coated fingers to your lips. You licked it up, sucking his juice mixed with yours. Lucifer leaned foreward to kiss you, your cum still in his mouth. Your lips met and tongues collided, forcing the cum from your mouth into his and he groaned as he pulled away, licking his lips. "Don't tell anyone about that," he cautioned.

Now that it was over and you were in bed naked with the Devil, both of you coming down from the intense euphoria you had just experienced together, you wondered what it all meant. 

"I'd like to say you mean nothing to me," Lucifer answered your silent question. "I'd like to, but it's not exactly true."

"Then what is going on between us? Why do I feel this way about you?" you asked.

"I don't know. I'm an attractive guy," he said sarcastically. "A lot of people worship me, you know. I just know that when I started this, I had every intention to kill you when I was done and now, I don't want to hurt you."

"So, you're in love with me, is that it?" you asked, pulling the sheets around you. 

Lucifer made a face. "Love? No. I don't think so. This body loves you. Cas loves you. Maybe I'm feeling that right now. I have this overwhelming need to protect you and pleasure you." Lucifer thought for a moment. "It's him. It must be him."

You heard the door to the bunker creak open, a single pair of footsteps coming down the stairs. One of the boys, you were certain.

"Dean," Lucifer said. He snapped his fingers and his clothes were back on his body, yours were as well. "Now, we can do this one of two ways," he said. "Way number one? You keep your mouth shut and don't let the Winchesters know Lucifer is hitching a ride in their pet's body. Way number two? I erase everything that just happened from your memory. I don't think you want that, do you?"

"No," you said.

"Good. I didn't think so," he said. "I can't blame you. I'd want to remember sex with me, too."

You rolled your eyes. You could keep quiet about this, but you didn't feel quite right about lying to Sam and Dean in order to protect Lucifer. But you were also protecting Cas. Cas said yes to Lucifer for a reason. There had to be a good explanation for why he had given his body to Satan. You couldn't put Cas in danger.

"Wait here," he said, snapping his fingers and disappearing. You fixed up the bed and tried to make the room appear normal and not as though you had just been fucked by 2 angels in one body in case Dean decided to come looking for you. He didn't. You heard muffled conversation coming from the direction of the archives. Lucifer was going to do the lying for you, sparing you from having to pretend Cas was still Cas. Maybe the Devil did have a soft spot in his heart for you after all. After a few minutes you heard Dean leave and Lucifer popped back into the room. He snapped his fingers again and the 2 of you were naked, in bed, cuddling together.

When you were in your bed cuddling with the warm body of the sweet angel you had a crush on, knowing it wasn't Cas in control but the literal devil, it started to sink in how strange this was. What if it was all a lie, one of Lucifer's tricks? What if Cas really couldn't see you right now? If he could, what would he think of you, giving yourself to Lucifer? Of course at first you were fooled by him, but now? You knew. You knew it was Cas' body but not Cas. It was wrong, but it didn't feel wrong. "Lucifer is a son of a bitch," you thought, but the way he knew his way around your body and just how to please you? You couldn't even bring yourself to hate him. Part of you even sympathized with him. How lonely he must have been all those years locked away. He just wanted someone to love him. He wanted you, and now you're spooning with Satan in your bed. You couldn't believe what you'd gotten yourself into.

"Do you really hate me, Lucifer?" you asked. "You know, because I'm human?"

"Technically? Yes, I do." You frowned in response to this. "Wait a minute, don't be pissed off. You don't know why I hate you. I promise, it's a good reason. A valid reason."

"Why do you hate us?"

"I hate you for being so beautiful. I hate you for tempting me like this. I hate you for making me want you so much," he said, pulling himself closer to you. You felt his breath on your neck as his lips ghosted the already marked up flesh. "You are as forbidden to me, as I am to you. My father made you, and told me I couldn't have you. So I decided, if I couldn't have you, I would destroy you," he said, a tinge of anger in his voice.

Your heart sped up as you felt the righteous rage of the archangel returning to his voice. Lucifer sensed this and laughed. "Don't worry. I've given that idea up," he said, kissing your forehead sweetly. "For now, at least. I have more pressing matters to deal with." 

Amara. You wondered if Lucifer and Cas together had the power to stop her. Lucifer got up from the bed. "I think round 2 will have to wait until next time," he said. "We will meet again, Y/N," he said, putting on Castiel's deep voice, except punctuated with a decidedly un-Caslike playful wink. He snapped his fingers again, and you felt that strange, 'worst seasickness in your life' feeling and knew right away he had teleported you away somewhere.

You found yourself naked in an unfamiliar, but luxurious bedroom in what looked like a castle of some sort. Was this Heaven? Hell? Knowing the archangel, he probably teleported you to another dimension you couldn't possibly escape from. You tried to open the heavy double doors, but they were either locked or weighed 8 tons each. There was a medieval looking carved bed, covered with red silk sheets. A note folded on the nightstand sitting on a golden tray caught your eye, and you grabbed it hastily.

"Anything your little heart desires, you may have. Wait for me. I'll be home soon. -L"

What had you gotten yourself into? 

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably write a part 2 to this but it will take me awhile because a.) it takes me forever to finish things and b.) I'm working on like 7 different stories currently. Don't give up on me though, I promise I'll be posting more porn.


End file.
